The Pirate Trap
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: This is a pirate version of The Parent Trap and since it's by yours truly it's Sparrabella. Let's just say humor and sweet family moments with our favorite couple and their twin daughters, Anna and Jackie. So there Rob Kidd I'm cleaning up YOUR mess AGAIN
1. Chapter: Two Different Worlds

**The Pirate Trap**

**Chapter 1: Two Different Worlds**

**Author's notes: Hey peoples, this idea hit me right in the head as I watched The Parent Trap so now I'm gonna see how it goes and hopefully I'll get a nice amount of reviews. Suggestions are wonderful.**

As cold, white snow fell over Isle Fortuna, the residents of Puerto San Judas all took refuge in their houses. Everyone who visited this island found it rather peculiar that it snowed almost five times a week. Why does that seem odd, you ask. It's because said island is located in the Caribbean where it has a warm climate and never really snows at all. It wasn't always like that, but it seemed as if a curse had been placed on the island about twenty years ago. No one knows how and it will probably never be known how this small island was cursed to remain winter forever. Not that the people in Puerto San Judas minded the snow. In fact, it attracted many tourists who lived in the Caribbean all their lives and had never seen snow before. So with this in mind let's just say the people in this town mad a nice profit off of that. The people there were content with their lives and enjoyed their home there. Well, all except for one.

As the snow stuck to her window, Annabelle scowled at the white fluff that covered the ground in front of her home just outside of the town. She had lived her all her life and hated the snow and everything about this town. She wanted adventure, excitement, but most of all she wanted to meet her father. She hadn't seen him since she was five months old and wondered what he was like. Her mother had told her that he was a pirate, but a good man and that even though he never came here he loved her. Annabelle or Anna as her mother called her, had heard many stories about him from her mother, Arabella. All the adventures just made the girl long for the freedom he possessed, but her mother forbid her to leave the island until she was old enough. Anna, however would find adventure and it would start just around the corner.

* * *

As the moon's light sparkled on the ocean, the Black Pearl grew quiet as the crew fell asleep to the soothing sway of the ship. After a long day of working on deck, Jaclyn or better known as Jackie, collapsed onto her bunk and stared out her window watching the waves brushed against the black sides of the ship. She'd grown up here with her father and his crew. Being raised by pirates seemed horrifying to the average girl, but Jackie was anything but average. She was adventurous and loved her life at sea more than anything, but there was something missing. And that was her mother whom she missed dearly. According to her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, her mother lived somewhere in the Caribbean, but he wasn't sure where. They had lost contact not long after Jackie had turned one. Jackie barely remembered her at all. All she did remember was that her mother was a beautiful woman with bright red hair that was just as curly as her own. She never understood why her parents lost contact, but somehow she knew that her father missed her no matter how much he tried to hide it. Jackie always wished she could spend some time with her mother just for a little while. But of course she had no idea that her wish would be granted in a strange way.

**Author's notes: How is it? Good? Bad? Well, tell me. I really want to know what you think. Come on, guys I know you want to. All you gotta do is click on the purple button on the bottom of the screen and write a few words. If you do review, I'll get you a bottle of rum.**


	2. Chapter: Life on Land and Life on Water

**Chapter 2: Life on Land and Life on Water**

As the rays of the sun shone through the window in her room, Annabelle groggily pulled the covers over her head to bloke out the light. She hated mornings especially after it snowed when a thick blanket of white reflected the sun's rays and blinded her ever time she looked out the window. Annabelle hated the cold with every bone in her body, but what she hated more was being stuck on this pathetic island. She loved her mother and all, but she wanted adventure on the high seas like her father always had. But when she brought this up her mother would always tell her that was no life for her and then she'd change the subject. So Annabelle spent day after day, year after year on the snowy island of Isle Fortuna.

After a few minutes of hiding under the covers she heard a knock at her door, "Anna, sweetheart, it's time to get up." Her mother said. Anna just moaned in reply and ignored her. Arabella however wasn't going to give up so easily so she opened the door and made her way over to her child's side, "Come on, sweetie, ye can't stay hidden under there all day, ya know." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"Ugh…I don't want to get up. It snowed again last night." She complained.

Arabella shook her head and pulled the covers from her daughter's head, "There's no need to be afraid of the snow." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm not afraid. I just hate the cold and the wet." Anna responded

"Anna, we live on an island that snows three times a week. Ye have to be used to it by now. So stop moping and get up." She said as she patted Anna's head.

"Fine" Anna grumbled as her mother stood up. She would give anything to be with her father on the sea and away from this stupid snow.

* * *

Before dawn that very morning, Jaclyn was sleeping with her face buried in her pillow when she heard her door open. Only one man was aloud in her cabin and that was her father. She heard his footsteps as he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, "Morning, Jackie" he said as he shook her shoulder.

"Hmm…" she groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head. If there was one thing she hated, it was waking up before the crack of dawn, but daddy dearest would never let her sleep that late unless they'd made port.

"Jackie, come on, ye can't stay in that bed all day." She ignored him and tried to drift back to her dreamless sleep. "Well, fine. Have it your way." He said as his evil smirk spread across his face. Slowly, he placed his hands on her sides and began to do the one thing that will always wake her up, tickling.

Jackie's eyes popped open as her laughs echoed in the room. Even though she was laughing her guts out, she hated it when her father did this, "Dad, stop it!" she yelled between laughs.

"Will you get up out of that bed?" he asked smiling evilly.

"Aye! Now stop!" she screamed loud enough for the whole crew to hear. Jack stopped tickling her, but his fun certainly wasn't over just yet. Before Jackie knew what was happening, Jack had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. "Daaad" she whined as he carried her to the galley.

"This is what ya get for trying to sleep late when we've got work to do." He said as he walked through the doorway to the galley where all the men where shouting while stuffing there faces before the work day began.  
Gibbs chuckled as he saw the captain come in with his daughter flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Try and sleep late again, Miss Jaclyn?" he asked

Jackie folded her arms across her chest, "It's not fair." She complained

"Well, life ain't fair, luv." Jack said as he set her on her feet before he plopped down at the old, wooden table.

Jackie sighed as she sat beside him, "Are we making port soon?" she asked as she was handed a bowl of oatmeal. She didn't really like, but she knew you couldn't work on an empty stomach.

"Jackie, ye're starting to make me think ye don't like living on a ship with yer old man." Jack said worriedly.

"No, that's not it, Dad. I love it here. It's just we've been at sea for months now. Don't ya think we could take a break or something?" she asked.

Jack sighed and thought it over for a moment, "That may not be such a bad idea. We're probably getting low on rum anyway."

"Aye, we are, cap'n and the men are getting a little…restless. If ya know what I mean." Gibbs agreed.

Jack laughed at this comment, but then stopped when he remembered his eleven-year-old was in the room. That instantly got him to shut up and change the subject, "Alright then. Where is the nearest port?" he asked his first mate.

"Ah, that would be Isle Fortuna or Snowy Island, if ye remember correctly." Gibbs answered, giving Jack a knowing look.

"Aye, we'll head there for a break and resupply the ship." Jack said. He didn't really want to remember exactly how the island was placed under its curse of snow and cold.

Jackie looked between the two men confused, "Why does it snow there anyway?" she asked. She'd never been there before, but she had heard plenty of stories about it. Not very many of them were true though.

Jack hesitated for a moment before answering, "I'll tell ya some other time, darling." He replied, quickly changing the subject to how much rum they should get while they're there. Jackie just shook her head for she knew that obviously was a long story that involved her father doing something not so smart.

**Author's notes: I know it ain't the longest chapter in the world, but I've got to revise The Pirate's Child and there's about 13/24 left to do and they're very long so sorry about the wait. Anyway, review and suggestions would be rather nice right about now.**


	3. Chapter: A Normal Day

**Chapter 3: A Normal Day**

After getting bundled up for the cold, Arabella and Anna headed out the door and down the road toward town. Anna watched as children played in the snow, making snowmen and having snowball fights. She used to do that all the time, but lost interest when she started hating the snow. So now in the summers instead of playing with the other kids, she'd head off to the restaurant and help out there with her mom. The owner, Mr. Richard was an old man about fifty and was loud, but friendly. He was so huge and muscular that he looked scary to anyone who didn't know him, but he really was just a jolly old man underneath. He never minded it when Anna would come and help her mother clean tables and serve people their food. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. And he always said if more children were like Anna then the future was in good hands.  
When the bell on the door rang as they entered, Mr. Richard came walking out of the kitchen wiping his greasy hands on his apron, "Ah, me two favorite ladies" he said as they hung up their coats. "Tourist rush shouldn't be here till noon so let's just try and get this place cleaned up a little bit." He said before going back into the kitchen, but he stopped and turned to Anna, "Almost forgot, ye still interested in learning how to cook fajitas, lassie?" he asked hopeful.

"Aye sir, I'd love to!" Anna said with a smile.

"Well then follow me, lass. We'll do it before the crowd shows up so you can be in charge of 'em." He said while turning back into the kitchen.

Anna turned to her mother, "Will ye be alright with cleaning this, Mum?" she asked.

"Of course, now go on." Arabella replied as she swept the floor of the dining area.

* * *

The cold wind blew lightly as the Black Pearl was moored to the docks of Puerto San Judas. The crew hated that they had to where every piece of clothing they owned just to stay warm. Jackie couldn't believe she was actually going to see snow. She quickly got dressed in her coat that was kinda like Jack's but it was brown and was just about to run out the door when she felt someone grab the collar of her coat. "Hold it, Missy" Jack said as he looked over her outfit, "You'll freeze walking out there in just that." He grabbed her tricorner hat that was just a miniature version of his own and placed on her head.

Jackie rolled her eyes and stared flatly at her father, "Can we go already?" she asked.

Jack sighed at her impatience. Why'd she have to be so much like him? "I need to talk to ya, luv." He said while taking her to his cabin, "Jackie, something's come up and I gotta leave ye with a friend here." He explained knowing Jackie probably wasn't going to be too happy about this. Last time he left her with a friend *cough*the Turners*cough*, Jackie ended up being forced into dresses the whole time which she hates.  
As expected, she wasn't too happy about this, "What?" she whined, "Daaad, I don't want to go through that again." She gave him the pouting look which only worked from time to time, depending on what she wanted.

Unfortunately for her, Jack wasn't buying it this time, "Jackie, I can't put you in danger. Where I'm going this time is no place for a child."

"But Daddy…" she whined

"No, buts. You're staying with me friend and ye're gonna behave. End of discussion." He said in the tone that Jackie knew was final. He turned to leave, but she stayed put, "Jaclyn Marianne" he said in a warning tone. It may be hard to believe, but Jack wasn't actually a very strict father when he wanted to be. Jackie turned toward the door and stomped toward him. He shot her another warning look which made her stop and calm down a bit. Oh, the joys of fatherhood.

* * *

"That's good, Anna. Not just stick in the dish and pop into the oven." Mr. Richard said as he watched her prepare fajitas. She was doing really well for a first timer, but the girl loved to cook so it was no surprise.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Anna said as she closed the door on the oven.

"Ah, but ye're a natural, lass. Nothing's hard when it comes to cooking for girls like you." Mr. Richard said as he cleaned up the mess. "So do ya want help yer ma or do ya want to help in the kitchen?"

"I think I'll help Mama today and you tomorrow." She said as she cleaned her hands in the sink.

"Smart idea, child. Now you'd better go and get the place ready. I think they'll be coming here in about ten minutes." He said while preparing the food for the day's rush.

"Yes sir" Anna said as she entered the dinning area.

Arabella had prepared pretty much everything else so it was pretty much just waiting for the customers to show up. Before they knew it, a large crowd had gathered and food was flying out of the kitchen so fast you'd think it would fall right off the plates. It was tiring work, but both Arabella and Anna enjoyed it.  
Finally after the lunch crowd had left, Arabella and Anna began to clean up for dinner. Arabella was sweeping up the floor while Anna was taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen, "Anna, will you please take out the dustbin." Arabella said as she cleaned out the dust pan.

"Yes ma'am" Anna said before picking up the dustbin and heading out the back door.

* * *

"Daaad, please don't make me stay here." Jackie whined as they stood in front of the door to Jack's friend's house.

"Darling, you'll be fine and if Mrs. Hicks does put you in dress, get over it. Besides I think if you ran around town in trousers the townsfolk would get suspicious." Jack pointed out just before the door opened.

A woman in her late forties stood at the doorway dressed in slightly fancy clothes. She was rather skinny and she looked rather cheerful for someone who lived on a snowy island all the time. Her salt and pepper colored hair was tied up into a large bun that sat on the back of her head. When she saw Jack, she smiled brightly, "Oh Jack, it's been far too long!" she said happily.

"It certainly has Mrs. Hicks." Jack replied while holding onto Jackie's wrist tightly, making sure she didn't try and make a run for it.

"Please get inside before you catch your death of cold." She said while ushering Jackie and her father into the small house just outside of town. The little entryway they walked into had light yellow was and pictures of this and that all over them. Potted plants and side tables sat in the corners of the room or next to the entrances to other rooms. Jackie wasn't too fond of this place already so she knew she was definitely in for it.  
Mrs. Hicks led them into a small sitting room and motioned for them to sit down, "Now" she said as she sat in the chair across from the couch they were sitting on, "What brings you here?" she asked in her cheery mood.

"Well, I'm going on a…voyage that is a little too dangerous for my daughter, Jaclyn so I was wondering if you could keep her here for a little while." Jack asked. Jackie sat there in silence and resentment toward her father. Of all the places to leave her, he just had to leave her here with this far too cheery woman that seriously needed help.

Mrs. Hicks almost bounced out of her seat with excitement, "Oh, I'd like nothing better! It gets rather lonely around here with just me and my son, Duncan. It would be so nice to have a girl around for once."  
If only the poor woman knew what kind of girl Jackie was. Jackie had seen the look on the woman's face and knew right then and there the plans she had. Jackie looked to her father with horror written all over her face. Jack just shot her a warning look in reply. "Thanks you so much. It's nice to know she'll be safe." He said while still giving Jackie the look.

After a little more talking, Jack stood up and said he needed to leave. Jackie silently begged him not to leave her with the woman, but Jack just shook his head and whispered, "I'll only be gone for a month or so. Just take it easy and behave. The woman's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say." She muttered.

Jack sighed and kissed her head, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Jackie. I swear on me life."

"You'd better be." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jack pulled her in for a hug and squeezed tightly, "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Dad." She said while hugging him back.

Mrs. Hicks placed her hand on Jackie's shoulder, "She'll be just fine. Now go on before your crew leaves without you."

Jack nodded his head, "Yes ma'am. Goodbye luv" he said and walked out the door leaving Jackie to her doom.

Mrs. Hicks smiled brightly, "Oh we'll have such a good time." She said while leading Jackie upstairs.

"_As good a time as I would have in Davy Jones' Locker."_ Jackie said to herself as she was guided upstairs.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if I said that they would meet in this chapter, but it just didn't turn out. I'm pretty sure they will in the next one though. Poor Jackie has to deal with dressing like a girl. Oh well, she'll eventually get over it.**

**Anyway, reviews would be lovely. I love hearing from you wonderful people. I'm also willing to give out cookies and slight hints of what may happen later.**


	4. Chapter: Twins!

**Chapter 4: Twins?!**

The winds blew even colder that night as Arabella and Anna made their way home from the café. This was the one thing Anna hated more than the snow. She always wished she could spend at least one day on a sunny beach running around in the warm sand and lying under the heat of the sun. Well, that was just one thing that was not going to happen any time soon.  
When they had reached the little house and took off all their heavy coats and scarves, Arabella noticed something under the welcome mat. When she pulled it out, she saw that it was a letter addressed to her. Anna looked at it with curiosity written all over her face, "What's that?" she asked her mother.

Arabella sat down at the table and broke the seal on the envelope, "It's a letter from an old friend." She replied as she pulled out the letter.

_My Dearest Arabella,_

_It's been far too long since I've heard from you or even seen you. I have learned that you are currently living on Isle Fortuna just outside of the small town there. I plan on paying you a little visit in the near future so we can see each other. I can't wait to look upon you're lovely face._

_Yours truly,_

_Lord Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III_

Anna stared wide-eyed at her mother who also had a look of shock on her face, "You know a Lord?" she asked.

"Apparently I do." Arabella replied, "Seems a bit strange that he just sends me this letter telling me he's coming though. Doesn't quite sound right." She said suspiciously.

"So…does this mean we're going to have a visitor?" Anna asked. She wasn't too sure about this either, but she did like it when her mother's old friends stopped by every now and then. Like the time where Jean or Uncle Jean as he likes her to call him, came by and stayed for a few days. But whenever he mentioned the name Jack Sparrow, her mother tensed up and immediately changed the subject. When Anna finally asked why she did this, her mother sat her down and told her that he was her father. Arabella said that after she was born, she and Jack fought over where they should raise her and in the end, she told him to leave and never come back.  
To this day, Arabella's heart still ached whenever she heard someone say his name. This made Anna sure that her mom missed her father. She just hoped that one day she could meet him. She wished that she could spend just one day with her father aboard his ship and see how he lived his life.

Arabella sighed, "It looks like we are." She said while folding the letter and placing it in front of her. This was just the beginning of the strange events.

* * *

Jackie woke up the next morning in a warm comfortable bed that she was not used to at all. When she opened her eyes and looked around the room, she cringed and remembered where she was. Looking at the light pink walls and the lace curtains just about made her sick. If there was one thing she wasn't, it was a girly-girl. She hated anything that was pink and lacy or just plain pink. "Dad, please save me." She mumbled as she pulled the blankets over her head.  
After a minute, the door to the room opened and Mrs. Hicks walked in rather cheerfully, "Good morning, Jaclyn" she said as she walked over to the dreaded wardrobe. Jaclyn watched in horror as she pulled out a light peach-colored dress that almost looked pink. Of all the things she hated, it was the color pink. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Mrs. Hicks said in a very cheerful voice that made Jaclyn almost sick.

"Umm…I'm really not feeling so well this morning…so could I just stay in bed, please?" she said trying to sound convincing. Of course whenever she tried to pull this on her father, he never bought it and made her get up anyway, but Mrs. Hicks didn't seem like the type of person to do that.  
Oh, how wrong was she. Mrs. Hicks saw right through the young girl, but unlike Jack she didn't get mad. "Oh Jackie, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a dress." She said with a chuckle.

"_Bugger"_ Jaclyn thought as she sat up. Maybe it was best just to spit it out, "Look, Mrs. Hicks, I don't wear dresses. Never have." She said with her father's smirk on her face.

Mrs. Hicks cheery attitude never changed, "Well, you will now. Come on, every young girl wears dresses. Now come out of that bed, Little Lady." She said still smiling.

Jaclyn moaned as she slowly got out of bed and walked over to the lady as if she was walking toward a snake.

After about five minutes, Mrs. Hicks forced Jaclyn to sit in a chair so she could do her hair. Jaclyn screamed in her head as her curly, brown hair was pulled and tug into a long, single braid. She then sent Jaclyn downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Walking down the stairs in a dress wasn't exactly the easiest thing for her, but Jaclyn was starving so at this point she'd to anything for food.  
When she got there, she found Mrs. Hicks son, Duncan. He was only a little taller than her with short, black hair and dark blue eyes. He stared at Jaclyn with a curious look on his face, "So you're the girl that's staying here for a while? I expected someone that wasn't so much of a sissy." He said as Jaclyn sat across from him at the table.

She looked straight into his eyes and sneered, "If ye keep make'n comments like that, ye'll find yerself with a broken nose." She growled, giving the boy a death glare.

Duncan was just about to retort when Mrs. Hicks came walking in with that cheerful look on her face that made Jaclyn sick to her stomach, "Ah, I'm glad you met each other." She said as she sat down at the head of the table. They ate in silence for a little while until Mrs. Hicks spoke, "Now Duncan, I would appreciate it if you would Jaclyn around. She's never been here before and it would be a good chance for you two to get to know each other."

"Yes, ma'am" he said before giving Jaclyn an evil smirk. She just glared back at his evil look. Oh, this boy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

The café was as busy as usual and today Anna was helping her mother with the tables. She preferred working in the kitchen with Mr. Richard since she loved to cook, but she also wanted to help her mother so switching back and forth was her usual routine. So today it was waiting tables. As Anna ran in and out of the kitchen serving food, she couldn't get her mind off of her mother's friend. In the letter, he seemed rather 'friendly'. In fact, he was too friendly. It seemed like Lord Dalton was coming here for more than just a simple visit. Anna was hoping her assumptions were wrong, but if they weren't she wouldn't be very happy. She had a feeling that that man might change things…drastically.

* * *

Later that day, Mrs. Hicks had made Duncan take Jaclyn out for a walk around the town. Of course he accepted with an evil glint in his eyes, but Jaclyn wasn't worried. She knew she could take him if need be and if he left her for dead in the town, she'd be able to find her way back here and if not she could live in the streets for all she cared.  
So there she was following that stupid boy all over to freezing, white town. Duncan pointed out shops and things here and there that were pointless and stupid. Jaclyn could care less where he hung out during the day. She just wanted to relax and do as she pleased. But no, she had to follow this boy all around the small town.

When Duncan started walking down an alley, he looked over his shoulder for a brief moment before running down the alleyway. Jaclyn knew what trick he was pulling and she certainly wasn't going to fall for it so she just let him run. He ran till he reached the end of the alley and then turned left. Jaclyn just sighed with relief when he was out of ear shot, "Finally, some alone time." She said as she walked out of the alley and into the street. "A nice walk by myself could do me some good." She muttered to herself as she began to walk down the street.

* * *

Anna was taking a short break in the kitchen when Mr. Richard walked in, "Anna, could you be a dear and take this into the back alley for me?" he asked handing her a potato sack. Anna looked at it curiously, but nodded and did as he asked.

* * *

Jaclyn was getting cold and tired as well as sick of walking around town with nothing to do so when she came to a certain alleyway behind a restaurant and leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Anna stepped out into the alleyway and walked straight into someone. "Oh, I'm sor…" she said but stopped the minute she looked into the face of the girl in front of her. It was just like looking straight into a mirror. This girl had the exact same face structure and the same curly brown hair. The girl stood stunned still as she looked into Anna's face as well. "Who…what…"Anna stuttered.

Jaclyn was in complete shock when she saw this girl standing before her. They looked exactly alike. How on earth could this be? You'd swear it was just her reflection she was looking at if it wasn't for the different clothes. What on earth was going on here? "How…who…" Jaclyn also stuttered unable to say what was on her mind.

Finally Anna was able to get a few words out of her mouth, "Who are you?" she asked still in shock. How could someone look so much like her? Was this even possible?

"I should be asking the same question." Jaclyn replied as the shock wore off of her.

"I'm Anna Smith, who are you?" she asked looking the girl up and down. There was no denying it. They looked exactly alike…as if they were twins or something.

"Jaclyn, Jaclyn Sparrow." Jaclyn replied.

"Sparrow?" Anna asked. Something fishy was going on here and she was sure it wasn't the rotting fish in the garbage.

"Aye, Sparrow. Are ye hard of hearing or something?" Jaclyn asked giving Anna a flat look.

Anna thought for a minute. This girl looks exactly like her and has her father's last name. There had to be some connection between them, but what? "That's my father's last name." she pointed out mainly to herself though.

Jaclyn raised her eyebrow at this girl. Maybe Jack being the father of both of them be the reason they look so much alike, but they were the same age. Had her father really cheated on her mother? She just couldn't see him doing that what with the way he always talked about her. Jaclyn knew deep down he still loved her so there was no way he could've cheated. Did that mean… "Wait a minute." She said as she held up her hand, "You said your name was Smith, right?" Anna nodded. "Are you related to Arabella Smith?" Jaclyn asked.

"Yes, she's me mother." Anna replied. Things were starting to come together. Could it be true that Jaclyn might be…

Jaclyn stared right at her, shock written on her face, "How can that be? How could she be your Mum as well as mine?"

Anna also looked shocked, "Don't you see? We're…twins."

"Uh?" Jaclyn asked even more shocked than before.

"We're twins. It's so obvious. I mean we both look exactly alike, you said your last name is Sparrow which is also the same name as my father that I've never met, and you said your mother's name is Smith which is the same as my mother's. Don't you see Jaclyn. We are twins." Anna explained as a small smile formed on her face.

Jaclyn took in a deep breath. That was a lot to take in. Finding out she had a twin sister that her father never bothered to tell her about. This was big. No, this was _huge_. "Ye're right. It is obvious." She said as she sat on a crate in the middle of the alley, "Me father never told me much about my mother. Just that they had a fight and he took me away. I can't believe he never even told me I had a twin." She said in disbelief.

Anna sat beside her on the crate, "Me neither. Mom didn't say much about father either. What I do know about him, I heard from Uncle Jean. But I'm not really surprised she didn't tell me. She never wants to talk about him." She said sadly. She wanted to know everything about her father, but every time she asked her mother about him, she'd say now is not the time for this talk.

Jaclyn stared down at the snow with sadness written on her face, "Dad never talked much about Mom either. He just immediately changed the subject like that conversation was too painful." She said as she thought of all the times she asked her father about her mother. Jack couldn't hide the sadness that came into his eyes when he talked about Arabella.

"What's he like?" Anna asked as she looked up at Jaclyn.

Jaclyn smiled a little as she thought of what her father was like, "Well, for one, he's kinda crazy, but a good captain though. He's not that tall, but not that short either. He has somewhat of a bread and dreadlocks with beads entwined into some of them. I…we look kinda like him with our hair color and such. He's always said I had his smile and his wits." Jaclyn then sighed, "But he's really a good man, pirate or not."

Anna's eyes widened in shock, "Did you just say he's a pirate?" she asked completely stunned at the thought of having a pirate for a father, not that she wouldn't mind as long as he was a good man.

Jaclyn nodded looking at her as if she had grown another head or something, "Aye, he's a pirate, but a good man at the same time. We live on his ship, the Black Pearl which he loves almost as much as me." She said slightly slowly so Anna would get it quickly.

"Wow, my father's a pirate." Anna said still stunned, "That's rather…cool." She said with a small smile on her face.

Jaclyn smiled too, "You have no idea how fun it really is being with him on the Pearl."

"Oh, I wish I did know." Anna said with a dreamy look on her face. She'd give anything just to have some adventures with her father. The thought of being on the high seas made chills run down her spine.  
The twin girls continued to talk about their parents and their lives when Anna realized just how late it was. "Oh my stars, I got to get back." She said as she stood up from the old crate.

Jaclyn also stood up, "I should be getting back too, but I want to talk to you some more." She said.

"We can. Meet me here tomorrow and we'll talk some more." Anna said as she headed to the door of the restaurant.

"Don't tell anyone about me. We should keep this a secret for the time being." Jaclyn said.

Anna nodded, "Good idea. I'm not sure how Mum would react about this."

Jaclyn smiled, "I'll see you later then, sis." She said with a wave as she headed down the alleyway.

"You too, Jackie!" Anna called before heading back inside. She still couldn't believe she actually had a sister. But not just a sister, a _twin_, one that her mother never told her about. This was so exciting. She couldn't wait to learn more about Jaclyn and her father's adventures on the high seas. Oh she desperately wanted to go with them when he came back for her, but that would be completely impossible.

**Author's notes: Well, they've finally met. It's only a matter of time before they make the switch and Jack returns to get Jaclyn…I mean Anna. Oh, this is starting to get fun.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter: Stories by the Fireplace

**Chapter 5: Stories by the Fireplace**

Jaclyn had a spring in her step when she walked up the steps to Mrs. Hicks' house. She couldn't believe she actually had a twin and not just a twin, an identical one. Now she actually had a reason to like staying on this snow-covered island.  
When she opened the door and took one step inside, she was immediately pulled into the old woman's arms rather tightly, "Oh, I was so worried." She said as she dragged Jaclyn into the parlor.

"I'm fine." Jaclyn insisted as she wiggled out of Mrs. Hicks' arms. She did not liked to be touched by people she barely knew especially weird old ladies.

"I was so worried when Duncan said he had lost you in town. Don't worry, dear. He'll get his due punishment." She said the last part rather sternly as she sat Jaclyn in a plush chair in front of the fireplace. "I'll go and get you some tea and then have the maid get you a bath." She said before walking out of the parlor.

Jaclyn sighed with relief when she saw the woman leave. For the time being, she just wanted to be left alone. How hard was that? Unfortunately, it was actually as hard as getting her father to share some of his rum with her, for as she sat there staring at the fire, the jerk himself known as Duncan came waltzing into the room with a satisfied smile on his face, "Well, it seems you got back safe and sound. Pity, I was so hoping I'd lost you out there." He said smugly.

Jaclyn of course scoffed at this comment, "I'm not like all the other girls in this pathetic town. I know how to find my way around. So if I were you, I'd stop trying to get rid of me because it would be a horrible waste of time." She said with that famous smile on her face that she gets from her father.

Duncan just scoffed, "Sure, but let me tell you, little girl," He said as he walked closer to her, "Getting rid of you will not be much of a problem. It's just finding the right means to do so." And with those words, he turned on his heel and left the room.  
Jaclyn rolled her eyes at the boy's stupidity, "Men…they think they're so smart." She mumbled just as Mrs. Hicks walked into the room, holding a tray with some sweets and tea. She set the tray on the table beside Jaclyn's chair with a smile still on her face. Jaclyn nodded in reply, "Thank you" she said.

"My pleasure, dear." She said before placing her hand on Jaclyn's forehead, "Hmm…no fever so you were lucky enough that the cold weather didn't make you sick."

Jaclyn shrugged, "I don't get sick very easily." She explained. It was in fact true. Jaclyn had only been sick a few times in her life and she was glad to because the few times she was it drove her father mad...well more than he already was. He wouldn't even let her sit up on her own or even feed herself for that matter. She still shuddered at the old memories. _"I wonder what me Mum would've done if I was sick. Or better yet, I wonder what she's like."

* * *

  
_

"Anna, please hurry up. It's far too cold to be out there on a night like this." Arabella said as she ushered Anna into the house.

"I've seen colder, Mum." Anna said as she took off her hat and scarf.

"That doesn't mean you need to be out in it." Arabella scolded as she hung up their hats and scarves.

Anna rolled her eyes in reply as she hung up her coat before walking into the parlor and sitting in front of the fire place as her mother started a fire. She watched as the flames started to consume the log and dance in the shadows of the fireplace. She then heard her mother sigh as she sat on the chair across from her. Anna leaned her head against the sofas armrest and looked directly at her mother, "Mum?" she asked.

"Hmm" Arabella said, meeting her gaze.

Anna wasn't sure if she should be asking this question, but she just couldn't hold it in. She had to know. "What was Dad like?" she asked, hoping her mother wouldn't change the subject or be hurt by the question.

Arabella turned her gaze back to the fire and took in a deep breath. Just talking about Jack hurt her heart so much. She knew he'd never be able to forgive her after what she said to him. Everyday, she did her best to hide her pain, but she knew Anna could see it. Her daughter was too smart not to. Just like her father. Arabella smiled at that thought and decided it was best to answer Anna's question, "He was a good man and he cared for us both very much." She replied, smiling at the old memories she had of him.

"What did he look like?" Anna asked, unable to stop. She wanted to learn so much more about her father, but what she really wished for was to meet him one day.

Arabella chuckled a little, "You see a bit of him everyday when you look in the mirror. His hair is just dark and curly as yours, but he had it put in dreadlocks. He even has beads braided into some of them." You could tell she still loved him just by the tone of her voice as she talked about him. "For as long as I can remember, he's always worn a red bandanna. Never taking it off," she then looked over at her daughter, still smiling happily at the memories of her beloved, "unless I took it off him while he was sleeping so I could wash it." They both started laughing at this, "He wasn't too pleased about that when he woke up." Arabella pointed out, still trying to catch her breath from laughing.

Anna chuckled as she stared into the bright flames as they continued their endless dance. She desperately wished she could take Jaclyn's place and go with her father while Jaclyn stayed here with their mother. Wait…that wasn't such a bad idea after all. That was it! This was a brilliant idea! Now, she just had to convince Jaclyn to do it then she'd be able to meet her father. Oh, she just couldn't wait till tomorrow!

**Author's notes: Oh boy, the plans are beginning to be made! Anna's the smart one of the bunch while Jaclyn's the –fly by the seat of her pants- kinda girl. Oh well, she's still smart.**

**Anyway, please, please give me a review. I'll send cookies or rum. Either one. **


	6. Chapter: Brilliant Idea

**Chapter 6: Brilliant Idea**

At precisely noon the following day, Anna waited in the alley outside the restaurant for her twin sister. She grumbled about her being late and hoping this wouldn't become a habit for the future. The switching idea she had come up with the night before was just making her itch with excitement. She was up almost all night thinking of the things they would need to do in preparation for the switch. It would be hard, but Anna was sure it would be worth it.  
After what seemed like a good hour, Jaclyn finally came running down the alleyway, panting hard from the run. Anna stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at her sister, "What took you so bloody long?" she asked.

Jaclyn held up a finger, telling her to wait while she caught her breath, "I had trouble leaving the place I was staying in. Who knew Dad would leave me with a woman that thinks I'm a four-year-old that needs to be looked after 24/7." She explained, irritation evident on her face.

Anna rolled her eyes at this, but then shook it off and went straight back to the matter at hand. "Jackie, I came up with a brilliant idea last night." She said as a smile spread across her face. It looked a lot like her father's smile when he was about to share a big idea.

Jaclyn noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "And what idea would that be?" she asked, a little wary of this.

"You want to get to know Mum, right?" Jaclyn nodded slowly in reply, "And I want to get to know Dad." Anna continued.

"And yer point would be?" Jaclyn asked.

Anna smiled evilly, "We switch places." She had never actually thought of doing something this drastic, but it felt as if something came over her…like a hidden wild side was taking over. Either way, she liked it.

"Come again?" Jaclyn asked, completely stunned at this idea.

"We switch places. You take my place her and live with Mum for a time while I take yours and live with Dad." She explained almost jumping up and down from excitement.

Jaclyn's mouth fell open as she stared at her twin. Trade places? Live with her the mother she never knew while getting a chance to find out what she was like? That actually didn't sound so bad. Plus, she could actually stay in one place for a little while. No going off on dangerous adventures for a little while. Come to think about it, this was a brilliant idea. How could she possibly say no to such brilliance? "Really? You want to trade places? As in I go with Mum for a little while and you leave with Dad when he comes back?"

Anna nodded her head vigorously, "Exactly!" she squealed.

It was now Jaclyn's turn to smile evilly, "Let's do it." She said in an evil voice.

So for the next hour, the girls discussed the what they would have to do and how they had to act like the other. Anna instructed Jaclyn about how her and their mother came here to work. She then told her how they acted at home which wouldn't be too difficult at all. Jaclyn however had to explain a lot. Since she was raised on a ship, Jaclyn had to do a run through of how it worked, what you had to do etc. Anna was eager to learn and listened intently as Jaclyn told her everything she needed to know. They decided they still needed more time to learn about each other's lives so they each decided they would meet there in the alleyway at the same time for three days and then just before Jack returned, they would make the switch. But there were in fact a few things that neither one of them enjoyed about this and that would be the clothing issue.

"Why can't I wear pants?" Jaclyn asked rather annoyed that she would have to continue to run around in skirts. She hated having to pull up the stupid things just so she could walk and a few other reasons that she wasn't about to tell.

Anna rolled her eyes at her sister's stubbornness, "Because _I_ never wear pants! Do you think I want to wear them? No, I don't, but I'm doing it anyway so I can spend some time with Dad and you can do the same with Mum." She replied just as annoyed as her sister was.

Jaclyn huffed, but agreed to wear the dreaded skirts she loathed. _"At least they aren't as fancy as the ones Mrs. Hicks is making me wear." _She thought.

"Anna!" Arabella called from inside.

Anna groaned, "Looks like we'll have to cut this short for the day." She said jumping down from the crate she was sitting on.

"Yeah, I better get back before Mrs. Hicks sends Duncan out of get me." She shivered at the very thought of that creep.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Anna said as she opened the door to the restaurant.

"Bye sis!" Jaclyn said as she ran down the alley. She couldn't wait for the switch. Finally after all these years, she could have a mother even if it was just for a little while. This thought made her have a spring in her step as she made her way back to Mrs. Hicks' house.  
When she steped through the door with the same smile on her face, she found Duncan leaning against the wall, watching her with a suspicious look on his face. "Now why is it, that you run off at around noon every day and don't come back for at least an hour?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face.

Jaclyn just held her head high, "None of your business." She said as she walked past him and up the stairs toward her room.

"We'll just see about that, little missy." He muttered under his breath before making his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Anna sat in silence at the table as her mother was cooking dinner. She was thinking of all the things she'd have to learn and teach before she and Jaclyn could make the switch. She'd have to learn how to sail a ship and how to act like a pirate while Jaclyn would have to learn to act somewhat like a lady and learn to cook. That was going to be a lot of fun, note the sarcasm.

Arabella looked down at her daughter curiously, "What's making you so quiet, Anna?" she asked as she set the pot of stew on the table.

Anna quickly shook her head back into reality, "Nothing, Mum" she replied as her mother filled her bowl with the stew.

"Anna, ye're never this quiet unless something's on yer mind." Arabella stated as she sat down beside her daughter.

After a few minutes of calm silence, Anna thought of an answer to give her mother without exposing her plan, "I was thinking about Dad."

Arabella tensed up as pain ripped right through her heart. The pain of the old memories still hurt her to this very day. "Oh" was all she said as she tried to hold in the pain.

However, Anna saw the pain her mother was in which sent her mind into overdrive. The plan that she cooked up would not only help her get to know her father, but possible heal the pain her mother was in. If she could just get them to meet up after they find out about the switch, then maybe, just maybe they could get back together again. Maybe this is just what her parents needed to settle their differences and get back together. Then they could be a real family just like she's always dreamed of.

**Author's notes: The pieces are coming together and the switch is getting closer. Anna now understands just how important this is and Jaclyn will too when she explains it. But yes, if anyone was wondering, Fitz will me like Meredith in The Parent Trap. But not completely, you know what I mean.**

**Anyways, reviews would be lovely right about now. I'm getting a lot of stress right now and could use some encouragement. Life sucks when adulthood is just around the corner. **


	7. Chapter: The Switch

**Chapter 7: The Switch**

Two week later, they were ready for the switch. Anna had been able to explain her job and her friends, family, and whatever else she could think of to Jaclyn who picked up most of it in no time. Jaclyn however had a harder time getting Anna to memorize all the details of working on a ship as well as the crew, but she eventually got it. She just hoped Anna never got sick when she was there. Their father never acted very well when she was sick…okay, he was a nightmare.  
Anna now just hoped her mother actually bought this whole thing, but she had a feeling it would work out cause she and Jaclyn looked exactly alike, but just acted differently. However, their acting as each other had been perfected over their two week period, but now they were out of time. For it was on that very day, a certain ship came into town just as Anna and Jaclyn were finishing up their practice.

When Jaclyn looked towards the docks, her eyes widened, "Oh shot! He's back already!" she yelled, jumping up off of her barrel.

"So, we have to do it now." Anna said as more of a statement then a question, "Come with me." She said quickly pulling her sister into the restaurant and toward the washroom. Quickly, she pulled her inside and locked the door behind her. "Hurry, switch clothes with me." She said hurriedly.

After the girls had changed into each other's clothes, they looked exactly like the opposite person. Jaclyn was now wearing Anna's plain brown dress and white apron with a simple dark green bandanna on her head while Anna now wore Jaclyn's baggy, white shirt, black pants, and brown vest as well as Jaclyn's old red bandanna that matched Jack's with a hat similar to her father's right on top of it. When they both saw each other, they started giggling a little, "Wow, we're really going to be able to pull this off without any trouble, aren't we?" Jaclyn asked, with a smirk on her face that looked awfully like a certain pirate's.

Anna chuckled as well, "I think so."

Jaclyn sighed as she looked around the old washroom, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She pointed out sadly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Anna responded, just as sadly.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, they quickly threw their arms around each other and hugged each other tightly. Tears welled up in both their eyes as they continued to hold each other in their arms, but eventually, they had to let go. "I'll see you soon." Anna said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jaclyn nodded as she did the same, "Yeah, me too. Have fun with Dad."

"Have fun with Mom." Anna said as she walked out the washroom door.

Jaclyn stayed in the washroom for a few minutes just trying to calm herself. Right outside that door was the mother she never knew. The one she'd dreamed about her whole life and the one who she had desperately wanted to meet since her father told her about her. Just as she was about to open the door, someone started knocking on it, "Anna, honey are you in there?" a female voice asked.

Jaclyn froze knowing exactly who's voice that was even though she hadn't heard it since she was a few hours old. The voice belonged to her mother. _"This is it."_ She thought as she turned the knob on the door.  
As she looked up into the deep brown eyes of her mother, Jaclyn did everything she could not to cry. Her mother was exactly as she pictured her, slightly tall, with curly red hair, and brown eyes that were similar to her own. Arabella stared at her daughter in confusion. "What's wrong, Anna?" she asked, her voice slightly worried.

Jaclyn paused for a minute. _"Right, I'm not Jaclyn right now. I'm Anna, my twin sister who lives with our mother on Isle Fortuna."_ She said to herself. "Uhhh…nothing. I'm just fine, Mum." She said with a smile.

"Good, because Mr. Richard is sending us home earlier so we could spend some time together. Is that alright?" she asked.

On the inside, Jaclyn was squealing and jumping for joy. Finally she'd get a chance to be with her mother, just the two of them. This was a major dream come true for her. Maybe she could possibly learn more about her relationship with Jaclyn's father.

* * *

As she was walking down the street, Anna saw the crew of the Black Pearl disembarking from their ship which meant her father would be at Mrs. Hicks' house in no time at all. So she started making a run for the house, not wanting to be in trouble the first day with her father. With a sigh of relief, she walked up the front steps and slowly crept inside. She was just about to walk up the stairs when… "She's back!" she heard a young man yell from the parlor. She was sure this was the brat Jaclyn was talking about…Duncan Hicks.

"Jaclyn, come in here please." A grown man's voice said from the other room. Anna slowly turned around and walked into the room. She hardly noticed Mrs. Hicks or her pain-in-the-neck of a son when she saw her father for the first time in years. There he stood, looking just as she pictured him. Dressed as a pirate, with dark brown dreadlocks, dirt brown eyes lined with black coal, and a hat atop of his head that matched her own.  
He sat there on the sofa, smiling a little at her, "Well, are you just gonna stand there or are ya gonna tell me how much ya missed me?" he asked with his infamous smirk on his face.

Anna smiled brightly as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack held her close, squeezing her a little as he did so. "I missed you, luv." He muttered.

"So did I…Dad." That word meant so much to her that very second. Never had she called someone 'dad' before. And now, she was being held in her father's arms; something she had longed for since she was very small.

Jack found it a little strange that she was clinging to him rather tightly. He eyed Duncan a little wondering if she was scared of him or something. He let go of her a bit which made her do the same so he then sat her down beside him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "How was she?" he asked Mrs. Hicks.

"Oh, she was a perfect angel. I had a little trouble getting her to wear a dress every now and then like most girls should, but other than that, she was wonderful. You have a great daughter, Captain Sparrow." Mrs. Hicks replied with a bright smile on her face. Duncan scoffed as his mother said this, but he was just an idiotic brat that thinks everyone is stupid compared to him and his 'magnificent brains'.

Jack smiled as well, "That's good to hear, but Jackie usually doesn't wear dresses that often because of what we do so I understand the trouble you probably had trying to get her to wear one." He said, pulling her a bit closer. Anna didn't mind being held close as long as it was her mother, but she was really enjoying being held by the father she hadn't seen since she was only a newborn. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat a little longer, but we really need to get back to the ship. We'll be leaving at sunrise tomorrow." He said as he stood up, pulling Anna along with him.

"I do hope you have a safe travel to wherever you are going." She said as she led them to the door, "And I do hope you'll stop by again soon."

"We will, don't worry." Jack said as he and Anna walked down the stairs, "Have a good day, Mrs. Hicks." He said as he began to lead Anna down the street.

"You too, Jack and Jaclyn." She said before shutting the door behind her.

Jack smiled as he draped his arm around Anna's shoulders and guided her down to the docks, "How's my girl been, eh?" he asked.

Anna loved the feeling of her father's arm over her shoulder, guiding her. She'd never been this happy to be embraced in her whole life. The happiness she now felt was overwhelming. "Okay, I guess." She replied with a bright smile.

"Ye're not that upset about having to wear those dresses, now are ya?" he asked, a little worried she might be mad at him for making her stay there.

"Nah, it's over so there's nothing to worry about now." She replied.

"Good to hear it, luv. Now what say we head back to the Pearl and just be lazy for the rest of the day?" he asked, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"Fine with me." Anna responded still grinning ear to ear.

Jack chuckled a little as they walked together up the gangplank, "That's me girl."

**Author's notes: Well, there it is! I've finally gotten them switched. Now we just have to wait for the appearance of the evil Lord Dalton. Hehe, that should be fun.**

**Anyways, reviews are what makes me more inspired to write. Oh, and if you have suggestions such as ideas for pranks Jaclyn could pull on Fitzy, then that would be great. Or you just want to say you like the story, I'm cool with that.**


	8. Chapter: First Night on Land, Sick Day a

**Chapter 8: First Night on Land; Sick Day at Sea**

After spending a quiet evening with the mother she'd only rarely heard about, Jaclyn couldn't remove the seemingly constant smile from her face. Most of the night, they just sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace with Jaclyn's head resting on her mother's lap as Arabella ran her fingers through it. The feeling of curling up with her own mother was foreign to her, but Jaclyn knew now she wouldn't trade it for anything. She'd always dreamed of laying her head in her mother's lap as she stroked her hair and told her stories of the past. Some of them seemed a little familiar while others she'd never heard of before. Either way, it didn't matter to her just so long as she could be with her real mother.

"Anna" her mother's voice said bringing her out of her thoughts, "Remember that note I received from my friend a day or two ago?" she asked.

Jackie froze for a second, wondering how she should answer this, "Uh…not really." She replied.

"It was from an old friend of mine, Lord Dalton? You remember he said he was planning to pay us a visit." Arabella reminded her. Deciding it was better to just play along then play dumb, Jaclyn nodded. "Well, I just got word that his ship will be here in three days. Mr. Richard has kindly let me take off work while Lord Dalton is here so we won't be going there while he is here. I really want you to meet him. He really is a kind man." Her mother said.

Since the young girl was indeed raised by her pirate father and not by her mother (as Arabella think she was), Jaclyn was rather suspicious about this 'friend' showing up out of nowhere especially since he was a lord. After hearing stories about Lord Beckett, she knew to never trust one and just from what her mother explained, Jaclyn could already smell something fishy going on.

Arabella sighed as she patted her daughter on the back, "Well, it's getting late so let's head on upstairs and get to bed. We've got to get this place all cleaned up before Lord Dalton shows up."

Jaclyn nodded as she sat up, stretching with a yawn, "Goodnight Mum" she muttered as she stood up.

Arabella leaned down and kissed her head, "I love you, Anna."

Jaclyn wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and whispered, "I love you, too, Momma." Even if her mother thought she was someone else, Jaclyn loved hearing her say that. It's not that she'd never heard it from her father; it's just that she'd longed to hear it come from her mother for so long now. Jaclyn had finally gotten her wish.

* * *

As darkness fell over the open ocean, Anna stood at the railing just looking down into the deeps of the sea, listening as the waves carried her father's ship farther away from Isle Fortuna. Being on the ship, smelling the sea air, it all felt so…natural to her even though she'd never set foot on a ship in her whole life. A small smile spread across her face as she thought of all the adventures she could have out here on the sea. Who knows what could happen out here? The possibilities were endless and this fact excited the young girl to no end.

Just as the last bit of sunlight left the now night sky, Anna felt someone's arm wrap around her shoulder's, pulling her out of her day dreams. She looked up and saw her father smiling down at her, "Now what's got you so quiet, eh?" he asked.

Anna shrugged under his arm, "Just thinking, is all." She replied.

"Oh?" Jack said, giving her a questioning look, "and what would those thoughts running through that little head of yours be about?" he asked all this with a sly smile on his face.

Anna rolled her eyes as she said, "It's nothing, Dad. I was just thinking about absolutely nothing."

Her father sighed, "Well, alright then. I won't ask since it's nothing." Jack hugged her shoulders before turning her around to lead her down to the galley. "What say we grab something to eat and just relax in Daddy's cabin for a while, eh?" he asked, knowing there was no way his Jaclyn would turn him down.

Anna grinned brightly up at him and nodded, "Sounds good to me."

After a few hours of stuffing herself and talking with her father, Anna's eyes were beginning to droop from exhaustion, but she just didn't want to go to sleep for she was having too much fun hearing all the stories Jack was telling her. However, her exhaustion didn't go unnoticed by her father. "Alright Jackie, you've stayed awake long enough. It's time for you to get some sleep." He said, shaking her shoulder a little to bring her out of her sleepy state.

But Anna shook her head no, "Its okay, Dad. I'm fine. I want to hear more of the story." She protested.

Jack sighed, "What did I ever do to end up with a child as stubborn as you?" he asked sarcastically, "Jackie, ye're barely awake as it is. It's time for bed." He said as he scooped her up into his arms. Anna knew she was far too tired to fight so she laid her head on her father's shoulder and rested her eyes.  
After what felt like only a few seconds, Anna opened her eyes just as he father opened the door to her cabin. With a yawn, she lifted her head off of his shoulder, "You can put me down now." Anna said as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"Are ya sure you won't fall over from exhaustion?" Jack asked jokingly as he set her on her feet.

"Aye" she groaned as she headed over to her dresser and pulled her nightgown out of the drawer. Then she walked back over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his chest, "Goodnight, Dad" She muttered.

Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her head, "Goodnight, luv"

Anna nodded as she let go. After Jack had left the room, she took off her clothes or should I say her sister's clothes and pulled the nightgown over her head. As she lied down in bed, Anna couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring for her or her sister. Oh, if only she knew the following day wasn't going to be very pleasant at all.

Jack awoke just before sunrise still feeling as though he could use an extra hour of sleep. However, he knew if they were going to get to the American colonies anytime soon, he'd have to get the crew of their arses and get to work. So with a sigh, he got himself dressed and made his way below. Lucky for them, the crew was already awake and running around, getting prepared for the day ahead of them. Most of them were already down in the galley grabbing a bite. _"In that case, I better get Jackie up."_ Jack thought as he headed towards his daughter's cabin. As usual, she was still out like a light when he opened the door. Jack shook his head as he walked towards his daughter's side and began to shake her awake.

Anna moaned into her pillow as she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. She felt as if she hadn't got a lick of sleep at all even though she'd fallen asleep nearly as soon as she hit the pillow. But at the moment, that was the least of her worries. Her head was pounding on the inside and her sinuses were stuffed up. Plus she had a very difficult time trying to hold in the coughing fit that was trying to come. Anna knew she couldn't get sick, not here and definitely not now. She'd only just gotten onto the ship. The last thing she wanted to do was spend her time here in bed ill. So she hid it as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jack said, smirking.

"Morning" Anna muttered trying to make her voice sound normal as best as she could.

"Get dressed, luv. We've got a full day ahead." Jack said as he ruffled her already messed up brown curls.

Anna shooed his hand away as she stood up and stretched, "I'll be down in the galley here in a minute." She said, heading over to her chest of drawers.

"Don't be long, Jackie." Her father called as he headed out the door.

After grabbing a mug of coffee, Jack sat down at the head of the table as the crew loudly discussed amongst themselves. Quiet mornings never seemed to exist on pirate ships. It wasn't long before Anna walked into the galley and sat down on his right. Gibbs was sitting across from Jack's young daughter and couldn't help but noticed the child seemed a little pale. "Are ye feeling alright, lass?" he asked.

Anna nodded, but anyone could see she was trying her best to keep her eyes open. Then unable to stop it from happening she sneezed rather loudly into her elbow. This immediately caught her father's attention. "Jackie, are you okay?" he asked in his concerned father's voice.  
Anna nodded again unable to really talk because of her now sore throat. Unfortunately for her, Jack didn't buy it and placed his hand on her forehead, "Just as I suspected." He muttered, feeling how warm she was.

"Oh dear" Gibbs mumbled just before Anna had a fit of coughing.

"Well Mr. Gibbs, looks like we've got a sick child on our hands." Jack said as he stood up.

"No, I'm fine." Anna insisted stubbornly.

Jack ignored her as he lifted her up by her armpits and laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her back to her cabin. Anna tried to struggle, but she was just too weak at the time so she gave up quickly. After reaching her cabin, Jack set Anna down on the bed and threw her nightgown to her, "Change back into that and let me know when ye're done, savvy?" She nodded as she tried to fight the urge to cough, but was unsuccessful. Jack grimaced as he saw her in pain. The one thing he hated even more than Davy Jones himself was when his daughter was sick.

After pulling on the nightgown, Anna called her father back into the room as best as she could with a sore throat and then climbed back into bed, knowing the fight was over for good.

Jack came back inside her cabin and placed his hand on her forehead yet again, "I'm gonna go get something to help with that." He said before pulling the sheets up nearly to Anna's neck, "Don't move a muscle." He said sternly before walking out the door.

Anna groaned as she fell back onto her pillow. The first day of her new adventure and she just had to end up getting sick. If her throat wasn't so sore, she'd scream in frustration. Of all the times to be sick it just had to be now. After what felt like only a few minutes, Jack reentered the room with a small glass bottle and spoon in hand. The young girl was definitely not pleased at the sight of that bottle. Her mother had something very similar to that same one that she used every time one of them got sick.

She cringed and brought the covers up over her lips as she watched her father poor the terrible concoction into the spoon. Oh, just the very look of the black liquid made her shiver under the blanket.  
After pouring the correct amount of medication into the spoon, Jack turned to his daughter and saw her hiding her mouth under the sheets. With a roll of his eyes, he walked back over to the bed with the spoon held tightly in hand. "Jackie, stop hiding under those covers like a five year old and sit up and drink this." Jack said as he brought the spoon closer to her.

Anna gave her father a rather pitiful look as she sat up a bit, "Daddy, please don't make me drink that. I'm not that ill. I just need some rest, that's all." She protested.

"Yes, you are ill enough to need this and I won't have you whining like a little child." Jack said as he brought the spoon even closer. It was true that he himself hated the terrible taste of the medicine, but the child needed something to help rid herself of this illness.

Anna pouted her bottom lip a little, hoping it might persuade her father to stop trying, "But Da…" unfortunately when she opened her mouth, Jack pushed the spoon into it. It tasted rather bitter and also what seemed like rotten eggs. The girl's face scrunched up in disgust as she swallowed it. Jack handed her a glass of water just before she opened her mouth to ask. After gulping it down as fast as she could, Anna sighed and lied back down, snuggling under the covers as her eyes began to droop, "Thanks, Dad." She muttered on the very brink of sleep.

Jack smirked as he leaned down and kissed his child's forehead, "Sleep well, luv." He said before smoothing the brown curls from the sleeping girl's face. Oh, that child meant the world to him. In fact, that child was his very world. He didn't know what he would do if he lost the beautiful, little girl that was his own, his little Jackie.

**Author's notes: It seems like everybody is ending up just like Anna; sick in bed. I just hope I don't end up there as well. I love writing about Jack in a fatherly way.  
**

**Of course now the question is, what will happen when Lord Dalton comes knocking on Arabella's door? We shall find out when I post the next chapter.**


End file.
